


Amazing adventure

by Lirose



Category: 2020 BNHA Backup Squad Bang (2020_BNHA_Backup_Squad_Bang), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirose/pseuds/Lirose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Amazing adventure

#### Introduction

This world is full of magic and various creatures, from little gentle forest spirits to the darkest demons. Meadows are populated by tiny, colorful fairies with lovely shiny wings that glitter in the sunlight. Thanks to them, they can fly along with butterflies, and they even organize races sometimes, just for fun. Meadow fairies usually care for flowers and small animals like bunnies and hamsters. They are kind, helpful, cheerful, big-hearted, and very active. By contrast, their kins from the forest are more severe and bigger. As meadow fairies are the size of the butterfly, the forest fairies are not much smaller than an average human. Forest fairies also don’t have so much energy because they live mainly in the shadows, without contact with the sun. They don’t want to be seen by anyone, especially by people. These fairies are convincing that humankind isn’t good, that it will only destroy the forest, so they try to scare it off. But it’s not like there is no way to make contact with them. Someone who wants to see them at least has to be very patient and prove that he’s a friend of the forest. Other fairies decided to settle in towns or villages and adapt to living there. They laid down their wings in exchange for living among humans. These fairies teach human kids about magical things, history, nature, etc. It helps people understand why what they have and how they live is so important. Fairies tell about the beauty of this world, its untold secrets and legends, and how surprising it is. That is one way of the travelers arising. Hearing such incredible stories make some braver kids want to go to see the world in the future when they’ll be older and more independent. One day someone like that grabs some food and a map and runs out from the house in search of adventure, wanting to see for himself the world’s most amazing wonders. There are plenty of them, and each of them has its guard. Mermaids protect coral reefs, every sea and ocean creature they can. They take care of the whole underwater world. Demons and forest spirits keep apart every rubberneck from forests and everything that’s inside them, such as its mysteries, animal’s dens, and nests. Mountains hide unexplored caves, unconquered mountain tops. There live the most astonishing creatures because people generally don’t adventure into there so often.  
And all of these places, creatures as races have something in common, all of them share the same thing - magic. Every single being in this world at the beginning was born with a germ/seed of magic, which then grows or slowly disappears. Some, like mermaids, for some reason, do away with it and only know about ancient magic. But others keep it and care for their magic, turning it into something special. There’s one unusual race that came into being because a group of people intended to fuse them with birds - ravens. There is grounded Tokoyami in. He lives hundreds of years after that bold group, and still, he is the only one from (the) Ravens who has a bird head. The rest had different parts of the body changed, but none of them was so important. That coincidence caused Tokoyami to be extraordinarily clever and perceptive. He travels around the world to know it better. And here’s where our story begins.

#### Tokoyami’s POV - 1

The fifth week of hiking. After the last adventure, Tokoyami felt exhausted and more and more often was thinking about a comfortable bed and a hearty meal, but to the nearest village, he still had a long way to go. He stopped for a while and looked up at the sky, searching for birds, and to be more accurate - ravens. He can intercommunicate somewhat with them; thus, he can get information from around. It’s helpful when he doesn’t want to go somewhere for example. The sky was clear, so he just moved on, reminding of recent incidents. It happened about two weeks ago. Going through the marshes, Tokoyami noticed something that caught his attention. There were fish scales on the bank of the swamp, shining in the light of the fading sun. He cautiously moved closer, wanting to have a second look at them. They were dark brown, grey, and rough while touching. Tokoyami picked up the two of them and pulled into his bag, looking around in search of their source. Seeing only more of the marshes, he got up but then heard a closet splash. He turned towards it but saw nothing again.  
“Show yourself! I know you are there,” he said. In response, he heard a laugh resounding more like a rumbling, coming from under the swamp’s surface. After a long moment, a mermaid emerged from there. She had short hair in the color of dirty greenery and brown eyes. In contrast to the sea mermaids, she wasn’t so pretty. But still, he had something attractive that caused him not to walk away. Tokoyami couldn’t tell what it was so far. A look in her eyes was enough to be entirely under her control. His body was moving on its own to the sound of her voice. He was coming closer and closer to the swamp and would get into it, if not for the sudden, traumatic memory of the past that got him out of the mermaid’s ascendancy.  
Tokoyami shuddered at the memory of this incident. He didn’t expect that mermaids could live on the marshes. He decided to read more about them when he finally gets to town, so now he’s making for it. Walking ahead, having his head in the clouds, he hasn’t noticed that he was called by an old farmer who was driving past him. Tokoyami heard him just when the man came abreast with him. The old farmer offered him a lift and Tokoyami thanked him, then got onto the wagon without thinking.  
After a few days, he finally got to town. He heard from the farmer where best to spend the night and eat, and these were the first things which he took care of. The day already was on the home stretch so Tokoyami found the recommended tavern and booked a room along with bringing a meal there. He knew that he wasn’t always welcome so he preferred to get out of the way in advance. He headed over to his room where he put his bag and robe on the chair and laid travel-worn on the bed. Waiting for a meal Tokoyami studied his notebook to make a plan for the next day and to know exactly what to look for in the library. Even when he got a long-awaited meal and while eating his thoughts were circulating around books and various legends. Finally, he decided to search for stories from the sea hoping he’ll find something that will lead him to an explanation of a mermaid living on the marshes. With this thought, Tokoyami hid his things under the pillow for safety and went to bed.  
The next day was extremely sunny and hot but Tokoyami still wore his black robe. He always wears a shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, baggy pants, mid-calf boots, and most of the time a robe that covers his entire body, ending halfway down his shins and frayed at the bottom. All black. Tokoyami has been used to the high temperature since he underwent training when he was a child so he didn’t mind the heat or cold to some extent. Tokoyami was ignoring quick astonished glances shooted at him, caused by his clothes or more likely - his head. He is the last from Ravens, now almost the forgotten race and he knew perfectly well that he might scare people accidentally. Some of the passerby were starting to go faster when they were near him. But Tokoyami was walking around the town quietly looking at shops and houses. As usual, he tried to learn about the local culture when he had an opportunity to do it and this town was full of green. In every window stood at least one pot with some plant, trees grew on squares making beautiful patterns with many varieties of flowers. So many plants could mean one thing. In this town surely live fairies. Tokoyami smiled a little at this thought. Maybe I will find her here…, he thought, reminding about his friend Momo. She was one of the fairies who were living in towns and villages. He got in with her two years ago while he was researching the impact of the presence of fairies in towns. Momo doesn’t travel much but he felt he would meet her, and he couldn’t explain it. His attention was suddenly caught by a shawl with a strange design in a shop window. He entered the shop and took a look at the little room. The interior was bright and cozy, walls covered with many colorful materials on shelves, racks, and counters full of handjobs and sewings. Among them were scarfs, socks, jumpers, macrame but also bigger things like rugs, baskets and robes. Tokoyami picked out that strange design on a few more things. He touched the scarf, looking for some guide in his mind if he saw it somewhere before but he didn’t find anything.  
“How can I help you?”, from the back of a store came a voice. Tokoyami turned towards it and saw an elder woman with a warm smile on her face.  
“I was intrigued by this design,” said Tokoyami, pointing at the scarf he was looking at a while ago. Women pondered for a moment.  
“It’s involved with old magic…,” she said and eyed him carefully. “You belong to a rare race… I think you might know what this sign means, especially you are the Raven.”  
“I’m afraid not,” he answered, not knowing what to think about it. He lost his whole family when he was just a few years old. Tokoyami cast his mind back over that day.  
He lived with his whole family in the north. Winter lasted there for three-quarters of the year, bringing very low temperatures and tones of snow but summer was not much better. Temperatures rose to a few degrees, melting the snow, and the sun was more often seen. It was a relatively warm summer day. Young Tokoyami went to the forest for the whole afternoon to search for animals and try to befriend them. A week ago he had just started to learn about his race and powers incident to it. His training was to last from several to even a dozen of years. Forming friendships with other beings was part of that training. Tokoyami lost track of time and got back to his village already in the evening. Going back to his house he didn’t see anyone, which was strange. At this time of day, the whole village was suffused with children’s laughter and parents called their children to come back to homes. He concentrated and forced the pace. He was rooted to the ground when he went into his house. His parents were sitting in the kitchen, heads laying on the tabletop, hands dangling loosely. He didn’t see blood but he knew there was something wrong.  
“Mom? Dad…?” he called them but with no result. Despite the fear, he came up to them and touched the mother’s hand. It was unnaturally cold. He recoiled even more frightened. He ran out of his house and rushed to the nearest village…  
Tokoyami shook his head. He didn’t notice any sign then.  
“But… If this design is so important, then why do you sell it?”  
“Ah, it’s not for sale. It was waiting for you,” the old woman said mysteriously. “Did you remember it?” Tokoyami nodded in confirmation. Then the woman slid her hand across the racks and the design disappeared. Tokoyami was a little confused. He bought a red bandana, thanked the woman, and walked out of the shop. He was surprised to find that it was already late afternoon so he went to the tavern to eat dinner.  
Then, he finally headed to the library. It wasn’t hard to get there as it was in the center of the village. Going inside he was amazed by the number of shelves and differentiation of books - from ancient times, through magic and culture, to herbalism. He didn’t expect such a large collection of books in such a small town. He found the counter about creatures, picked some books, sat down at the nearest table, and got stuck in reading.  
An hour later he made a break and looked at his notes that he took meanwhile. He found that mermaids lived already when on Earth was just one continent. Morass' mermaids are evolved sea mermaids that adapted to new conditions when the continent started to split and morasses came into being. But it was all what was known about them… Tokoyami sighed and looked at the papers again. He'll explore morasses one day, but for now… He saw a mention about a legend connected with the sea that seemed familiar for some reason. He thought that was strange because he never lived near the sea, his family too, but he had at the back of his head that this legend is also about his race. In books and papers Tokoyami found old runes and stories. He took notes about the path leading to the temple, studied spells for a bit. After half a day at the library, he was ready to go in search of the temple.

#### Sirius’ POV - 1

Sirius was walking fast to the captain’s cabin. She was called by the captain in some urgent matter. She guessed why… About a month ago the captain persisted to find a legendary place. He heard a rumor about a magic treasure hidden in the Forest where forgotten creatures and beings live. Sirius felt that the captain wasn’t telling everything he knew or thought about it. When she went into his cabin, she saw him thoughtful, looking at the map that was unfolded on the table, and trying to set a course.  
“Ah, it’s you,” he said, not abstracting himself from his work. “Have you ever heard about the Forest?”  
“I just know that a place like that supposedly exists somewhere,” she answered.  
“Well,” the captain raised his eyes on Sirius. “I have finally discovered where it is. And in this mysterious Forest… There lies our treasure!” he called with a big smile on his face. “Course to the northeast. Tell the crew. We have a chance of a lifetime to find something incredible. Maybe it’ll make us masters of the sea…,” the last sentence was murmured. After these words, Sirius went on the deck and ascended on ladders to the top and communicated out loud what she had to, assigning duties to the crew as well. The ship changed course and Sirius jumped to the water on the pretext of recognizing the surroundings. She could freely breathe under the water because she was born as a mermaid. Also, after 10 to 20 minutes under water she could become a mermaid again. It was enough to wait. A few years ago she had to leave her pod and then her mother gave her a shell necklace. Sirius didn't know why but she wasn't discussing. She was used to her mother's mysterious actions and she knew that one day she'll discover the cause. She was only told to find a magic temple and that that necklace will help her. And nothing else. Without knowing what to start with, she decided to join people. She had hope that they would lead her at some point to that temple, and she was right. She heard some legends in taverns and after that joined the pirate services. Now, the captain wasn't talking too much about the treasure but she knew exactly what they would be looking for. Sure that she's alone, she eyed the necklace. Protect this and under no circumstances don’t show it to anyone. These were the words of her mother. The last thing she heard from her. The necklace was connected with the temple… But how? Sirius sighed. She also had to find a way to upset pirates’ applecarts before even finding the temple. She put the shell back and swam along. She couldn’t tell some story to the captain, she’ll lose his trust.

#### Tokoyami’s POV - 2

Tokoyami finally entered the Forest. He had to wait a moment, as his eyes had to accustom themselves to the darkness of this place. Even if it was the middle of the sunny day, Tokoyami couldn’t see anything for a few meters. It’ll be hard to find something here…, he thought, taking a few steps. Fortunately, his eyes could see better than human eyes, so he could walk freely and didn’t need help. He wanted to find one place in this forest but first, he had to find forest fairies. And that won’t be easy. For the first time, he saw only big high trees, colourful, and probably toxic, plants and fungi. He also didn't hear a thing. There was complete silence, even no wind. Tokoyami was walking, searching for signs of fairies' village. But going deeper into the forest was making him feel worse and worse. After an hour he had to stop and take a break. He looked around. He felt that something was wrong but he couldn't tell exactly what it was. Something dark and… kind of familiar? He sat on the ground and tried to identify with nature. But he had the opposite effect and just fell asleep.  
He had incredible nightmares that were scary even for him. He saw many things in the world so he wasn’t so prone to the fear. This time, it was something different.  
When he woke up his head was splitting with pain and he had problems with seeing surroundings. He had to focus his sight in one point for a couple of minutes to sharpen his eyesight. Then, he heard a voice in his head. Deep and low, a little bit whisky, voice. Now you’re mine…”. Tokoyami shook his head and got up to go further.  
After about a week he finally saw a path with arches which, from what he found during research, was leading to the temple. While he was walking through the forest he often had to fight in his head with Dark Shadow, a demon of darkness, the evilest in this place but now Dark Shadow was as quiet as ever. The path was long and had a few forks, so Tokoyami was looking at the old runes on the arches to go the right way. When he came to the end of the path, he only saw a glade. He walked around it to find some guide. His eye was caught by a small stone so he came up to it, kneeled and put his hands on the ground by the sides of the stone.

#### Sirius’ POV - 2

Sirius suddenly went out into the glade. She escaped from the ship and got here on her own. Now her necklace was shining bright. She knew that the temple must be there. She noticed murmuring Tokoyami with surprise but she didn’t have time to react because the ground had just started shaking a bit. A light was coming out of the place where the Raven was touching the ground. A few moments later both of them were standing before a moss-grown temple made from marble and shells. As if drawn by an invisible force, they were lost to the world and walked into the temple. Then it started to tremble and engulf them, disappearing again. And nobody heard about them ever again.


End file.
